deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Tri-shield
Tri-shield is a fanartist in Deviantart. Her artwork consists on Sonic the Hedgehog fanart and occasionally from her favorite cartoon shows. 2014 Tri-shield first joined DeviantArt on May 29, 2014. Her earlier work consisted on simple traditional sketches and typical Sonic fanart. 2015 By this year, Tri-shield began to improve in her artwork and drew more of the Sonic characters. In addition, she also added in some tutorials on the techniques she uses to draw the Sonic characters. 2016 Tri-shield has now gotten over 100 watchers at this point, and she has even assisted a Sonic fan to found the Sonic group called Sonic Global as well. This is also the year in which she started commissions, which she often does by drawing the Sonic characters or any FC anyone asks her to draw for them in chibi style. She also drew fanart of the characters from her other favorite shows: Teen Titans, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Tri-shield quickly gained over 400 watchers by the year's end. 2017 By this year, Tri-shield decided to collaborate with her older brother TheSwordLegion to create the fan comic titled The Master Guardian, ''which featured Knuckles and Tikal attempting to work together as the latter becomes the new guardian of the Master Emerald, supplanting the original guardian otherwise known as the Great Chaos. Tri-shield worked on the artwork while her brother worked on the dialogue. In addition, she also started hosting group projects for the Sonic Global group, which consists on each participant drawing a Sonic character and drawing him/her in the same exact pose as the character Tri-shield drew. By the end of the year, Tri-shield also formed an art contest, which consisted on the Sonic characters in whatever time of season they were in. 2018 2019 Personality Tri-shield is a mild-mannered person who is rather creative and unassuming. In spite of her talents, Tri-shield isn't such an expert when it comes to socializing, as she dislikes interacting with anyone she doesn't know and gets easily intimidated by folks like that. She also seems to be rather reticent of her own personal life, as asking her about it would cause her to react with such pique. Despite this, she is still more supportive and caring to those she is the closest to and/or do art for. She dislikes drama and refuses to interact with anyone who instigates it. Tri-shield also dislikes profanity and prefers to keep artwork of the Sonic characters designed in a more innocent manner. Art Style Tri-shield has gradually improved in her artwork since she first joined Deviantart. She is most known for her Sonic fanart, which gets the most attention. The way she stylizes the characters is by using great highlighting detail on the eyes, giving them a more reflective texture, and making the shading and coloring on them more complex. She also makes fanart of her favorite shows and puts great amount of detail on the characters of those shows as well, such as the hair on certain females and bright and vibrant colors. Because of her improved artwork over the years, Tri-shield has gotten more praise from the other Deviants and compared her artwork to her sister Ora-Allagis, who started her account just two and a half years after Tri-shield. Trivia * Tri-shield is the third oldest of seven siblings. * Her favorite cartoons are ''Teen Titans, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gravity Falls, ''and Star vs. the Forces of Evil.'' * Outside of art, she also enjoys knitting and cooking. Gallery Category:Deviants Category:Female Users Category:Fan artists